Forgiving Angels
by ship-it-like-fedex17
Summary: The typical teenage romance story, with a few twists. Clary the new girl, quiet and withheld suddenly enters Jace's life through a music competition, where a prophecy is revealed. Little does Jace know that she is the offspring of the people who killed his parents and destroyed his life. Can Jace find it within himself to forgive Clarissa for her parents crimes?
1. Prologue

Story title : forgiving Angels

Summary: the typical teenage romance story, with a few twists. Clary the new girl, quiet and withheld suddenly enters Jace's life through a music competition, where a prophecy is revealed. Little does Jace know that she is the offspring of the people who killed his parents and destroyed his life. Can Jace find it within himself to forgive her for her parents crimes? Can Clary escape from her future of assassinations and secrets?

Prologue

The woman ran from the figures in the alley, who had been following her for almost an eternity now. She looked over her shoulder and breathed a short sigh of release, she had lost them, but not for long. They always found her. She tore her eyes away from the shadows and looked down at the small child she carried, staring up at her with scared golden orbs.

"Mommy, why are you scared?" the child asked her innocently, too young to understand the gravity of the situation. The woman smiled a melancholy smile and twirled one of her sons many golden locks between her fingers. Little did they both know that this would be the last loving interaction they would share.

"Baby, they are coming. I need you to know I love you. Okay? Baby I need you to remember this, because if it wasn't of the utmost importance, I would never do this. I would never leave you, you understand?" The woman stared deep into her sons glistening eyes, reflecting the terror within her own. Her hand moved to stroke his face and rested upon the golden tattoo behind his left ear, identical to her own. Labelling them as the chosen few.

" Mommy, who's coming? And where are you going?" The child asked, his face twisting and scrunching with fear. Fear of the unknown. Fear of being alone. His mother ignored him and continued with her petrified ramblings.

"Baby, I have to go now, but know that I never wanted this. Any of this. Don't ever forget to use every day you've got. After all, they'll run out sooner than you think." Her eyes bore deep into his trying to immortalise the words into his brain.

" I love you. Daddy loves you. Aunty Maryse and Uncle Robert love you, and that's why you're going to stay with them for a little while. Mommy will be back, she promises and she'll come get you. Okay? I'm leaving you something to keep you safe and ultimately remember me by. Never let go of this, okay?" The woman pulled a necklace from around her throat and clasped it around his own, the golden angelic pendant resting under his shirt. In fear of what was coming, he simply nodded and took a firm grasp of his mother's hand as an invisible voice spoke the words neither of them would ever forget.

"Ac felly, mae'r broffwydoliaeth yn dechrau"

 _And so the prophecy begins._

* * *

 **A/N Hi guys, this is my first fanfic so please, have mercy. i understand there will be mistakes and somethings will need improving and for that, i encourage constructive criticism, but please, no hate comments. if you don't like the story, feel free to stop reading. I'm going to try and update every 3 days for you guys but i also need a beta-reader, if anyone's up for it. (if you are please pm me so we can sort out details). well. there ya go. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Ship-It-Like-Fedex17**

B| B| B|


	2. Chapter 1 Indifference

Forgiving Angels

Chapter Two: Indifference

" I don't see what this has to do with me? " The aggravated teenage boy all but screamed at the blue eyed boy in front of him.

" Ahh, well you see. It has everything to do with you." The sparkly man said, stepping out from behind his dark haired boyfriend, who was blushing a deep tomato red as Magnus whispered something in his ear as he passed him. The annoyed tawny eyed teenager would have laughed if he hadn't caught the withering glare his adoptive sister threw at him.

" Jace, I'm going to give you a quick physics lesson. You know the sun, that big yellow thing in the sky? Newsflash, it doesn't revolve around you, so _please_ can you just grow up for a second and let Alec speak?" The dark haired beauty spat out at the slouched figure on the ragged, dusty blanketed sofa.

"Hmmm. Well, Izzy darling, I beg to differ. How can the world not revolve around all this magnificence?" Jace replied defiantly, still not moving from his slumped posture. Isabelle did not miss that Jace stubbornly ignored her comment about Alec.

" Jace, this has been going on for months. I'm supposed to be your big brother, why aren't you letting me in?" Alec asked Jace desperately, his blue eyes glistening with unshed tears. Jace always admired and ridiculed Alec for being able to display his emotions so easily. On one hand, he respected Alec because Jace found it extremely difficult to express his emotions. He just bottled them up and used sarcasm and witty come-backs to fill in the cracks in his walls that he put up to stop people from being able to read the suffocating despair he burdened himself with every day. But then again he couldn't understand why he was so open about his emotions. Why he was so willing to reveal his weaknesses to others, who could possibly turn it against him. All of this was irrelevant as he realised all three of the people in the room were staring at him, awaiting his response.

" Jace. You're an amazing pianist and there's a music competition on Friday. Your grandmother Imogen will be there and I know you miss her terribly-"

Jace opened his mouth to object when Magnus clasped his hand firmly across his face, not only cutting off his words, but also his oxygen supply.

" -And before you try to deny it, I've listened in on a few of your phone calls. Not only will you finally see your grandmother and speak to her in person, but you can display your talents. And if you win, you get a $500 prize." Alec took a deep breath as he finished his speak, secretly pleased with himself that Jace didn't interrupt, only to turn towards him and find his adoptive brothers face an alarming shade of purple.

"Magnus!" Isabelle shouted, obviously coming to the same conclusion as her brother. Magnus looked between the siblings confusedly, before his feline eyes settled on the golden haired boy he was suffocating.

" Oh shit! Sorry cornflake!" Magnus exclaimed as he jerked his hand away from Jace's face. As Jace was rolling on the floor gasping and flapping about like a demented fish, the youngest child of the lightwoods, Max, walked through the door. Being totally engrossed in the Manga story he was reading, it took him a while to pull his face from the book and realise he had just walked over Jace, whose face was starting to go its normal colour again.

" Hello Max, what brings you to this part of town" Magnus asked the eight year old boy softly yet jokingly. Max studied the sparkling figure standing in front of him, starting from his shining purple shoes to his cyan blue hair, shedding glitter with every slight movement. The end result was a trail of sparkles wherever Magnus travelled. Max nodded at Magnus before turning to Jace and holding out his arm, revealing a crisp white envelope encased in his tiny hand.

" Its addressed to you. The return address is from Idris music competition. I didn't know you were competing Jace." Max looked at his older adopted sibling accusingly, crossing his arms over his small chest, wincing slightly when it brushed across a fresh wound he received at school. Jace, seeing Max's pain began to worry for him, but before he could ask after him Isabelle sent him out with a strong glare, telling him to go back to reading at leave them alone to talk about important things. Max left the room, not before turning to Isabelle and blowing a raspberry at her, then slammed the door on his way out.

Jace glared at Isabelle, who shrugged indifferently.

" You would have signed up eventually, why delay? " She replied, studying her nails for non-existent imperfections. Magnus sighed and tried to bring the topic back on point, all to no avail. Before he could utter a single word, Jace left the room in pursuit of his favourite sibling, leaving the room behind him a shocked state of silence.

#LINEBREAK#

The read haired girl breathed heavily as she completed her 17th lap around her basement track, leaning over and bracing herself on her aching legs.

" Nice job Clarissa, you cleaned off three minutes from your best time."

"John, for the last time stop calling me that. You of all people know that anyone who calls me anything other than Clary is going to walk away with a shiner, _if_ _they walk away at all_." The last part of Clary's comment was muttered under her breath.

" So _Clarissa,_ I hear youre competing in idris' music competition. What you going to be performing for the wonderful inhabitants of New York?" Johnathan asked, ducking when Clary jumped to tackle him- sending her sprawling across the floor.

" The song I'll be playing at your funeral." She growled, crouched in a predatory position, ready to pounce on Jonathan if he so much as breathed the wrong way.

"John, leave your sister alone. Clary good job, dinners on the table if you're-"Before Luke could finish his sentence, the small redhead had sped past him and charged her way into the kitchen, where her mother was flipping the last of the coconut pancakes onto a large plate.

"Clare-bear, could you do me a humungous favour and put this on the table for everyone?" Jocelyn asked her daughter.

" Using big words will not magically make me want to do jobs for you, but of course ". Though Clary was exhausted after her four hour workout, Clary strongly believed in respect. There was no way on Earth that she would deny the chance to help someone, unless she held a grudge against them- which was quite common with people in her school.

Looking at Clary and her mother, there was no denying that they were not mother and daughter. Clary was almost the carbon copy of her mother, aside from a few minor details. Such as the tattoo that Clarissa had trailing from her middle finger on her left hand to her wrist. At first her mother objected to the design of vines trailing across her hand, until Clary mentioned that her close friend Bat, would be doing the tattoo. Jocelyn couldn't deny that the tattoo did look very nice on her daughter, but it also dredged up dark memories that Jocelyn fought to lock away every day. Clary didn't know anything about Jocelyn's past, and she was adamant that it would stay that way.

" Mom, Clary's taken most of the pancakes!" Jocelyn heard her son Sebastian shout from the adjoining room. The mother simply chuckled under her breath, knowing it was a waste of breath trying to argue with Clary about food.

" Sebastian, unlike you, I work out, so I am allowed to eat whatever crap I want. Whereas you and your pudgy ass barley make it off the sofa before you need to be rushed to the hospital for an aneurism!" Clary retorted, her words slightly distorted by the large mouthful of food she had.

" Clare, Seb, behave. If you want more pancakes I'll make them-" Jocelyn spoke as she entered the living, laughing at the scene before her.

Luke had initiated a huge rugby pile-up, consisting of Sebastian at the bottom in a huge starfish, Jonathan on top in an almost identical position. Topping it off was Luke, lying on his back on top of both writhing boys, sporting Clary sitting on his chest with her legs crossed- grinning, manically.

" Mum, tell them I'm the ultimate champion. These miscreants can't seem to admit defeat. And anyway, as our mother, you're automatically referee for every stupid game I win." Clary spoke to her mother, never once losing her smug grin. Jocelyn sighed but before she could make a motherly comment about the boys messing up the rug, the doorbell rang.

" Clary. " The group vote was unanimous. 'revenge' Johnathan mouthed with-mock vengeance.

" Uhh, guys. Can someone open the door please. These delicious muffins are freezing " A voice shouted through the door. It was early November and the weather was unforgiving. Clary couldn't find a single view worthy enough of her canvas, so she worked off all her aggravation in the basement gym- it did wonders for her.

At the mention of food, Clary raced for the door, scrambling on the hardwood floor in her fuzzy socks her mother had insisted she wear at the dinner table- so her feet never got cold. More like so she could never run away if her mother wanted to have the 'sex-talk' with her again. Clary shivered at the memory as she opened the door.

" Food? Where's the muffins?" Clary looked up at her life-long best friend with puppy dog eyes no one could resist. The boy at the door grinned and said:

" I meant these delicious ass cheeks. Exercise has does wonders on all of this" he gestured across his body. Clary grinned back at her friend, who was currently hanging his navy blue scarf and black parka on the coat hanger next to the door.

" I'm sorry, I must have misheard you Simon. Did you say exercise or extra fries?" Simon huffed and walked past Clary in a play tantrum. He nodded to everyone in the dining room as he past the door, making his way to the stairs.

"Si?" Clary asked sweetly hugging the scraggly brown haired boy she'd known forever. "Food?" she begged him. Simon, believing for a second that he had the upper hand grinned at the redhead and revealed a pack of chocolate glazed doughnuts. Big mistake.

Clary grabbed the packet and before he could react, she was halfway up the stairs running to her room. Simon sighed and jogged up the stairs after the energetic beast, huffing before he reached the top. 'Extra fries? Too true' he chuckled to himself before he barged into Clary's room, and sat next to her on the cosy queen size bed.

" Have you completed your history essay? " Clarissa glared at the empty packet of doughnuts, silently blaming it for the purgatory that is school. She twisted her neck toward Simon slowly, scowling as she stared at him.

" I thought only owls could do that" Simon asked, thoroughly grossed-out. Clary shrugged nonchalantly.

" I'm a ninja. You should know this Simon. How many times have I had to save your butt at school? And look, not a scratch." She replied, throwing the empty packet at him.

" Thank you! Oh Clary! How did you know? I've always dreamed of one of these for my birthday! I feel so loved! " Simon squealed, tackling Clary into a hug- throwing them both on the plush white carpet spattered with paint from when Clary got too carried away with her art.

" Who's the ninja now? " Simon whispered mockingly in his friends ear. Clary grumbled as she shoved him off her.

Both the Fray boys charged through the door and tackled Clary to the ground.

" There was a loud noise. The house is on high alert. As your CPO's your life is of utmost importance!" Jonathan shouted over his sisters groans.

" Save the fugly! " Sebastian announced, only to be violent punched in the face.

" Get off me you fucking idiot! How much do you weigh troll?" Clary shouted in his face, attempting to clamber over both the boys- just to be tackled once again by Simon.

" I will kill you Lewis. " Clary spoke menacingly in a low voice. " Slowly and painfully. I will cut of your bollocks with a hacksaw, while you are fully conscious. I will then put them in a jar of vinegar and place them in my wardrobe, so every day when I go in there, I am reminded by the time you would not move your past ass off me! " The redhead was shouting in her friends face.

Simon knew she was kidding, but just listening to Clary's brutal threat made his balls hurt with sympathy pains. Needless to say, all three of the boys jumped off Clary and ran from the room in a heartbeat, hands covering their balls.

" And that." Clary spoke into the silence " is how you clear a room. "

* * *

 **Hi guys. i updated early. i know its a bit of a filler chapter but its just a little insight into the characters lives in this story. I'm writing chapter 2 as we speak and that is where all the drama will start. Please feel free to review and as i said before, i embrace all constructive criticism, just no hate. I hope you enjoy. Until next time**

Ship-It-Like-Fedex17

xxx


	3. Chapter 2 Fear

**A/N This chapters for** **Kellychen8642** **. Here it is guys.**

DISCLAIMER. I do not own the characters or traits, just the plot. Cassandra Clare owns them. :(

Chapter 2 Fear

Knock. Knock. Kno-

"Jonathan if you so much as breathe on my door again I will hang you until you are barely conscious, draw you until every joint in your body is dislocated. I will cut off your testicles and force them down your throat and then I will disembowel you. Clear?" Clary threatened darkly. There was a choked coughing sound, like someone desperately trying to hold in laughter.

"I never knew you felt that strongly about breakfast Clary" Luke chuckled from the other side of the door. Clarissa paled.

"Oh shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Cock. Shit." The redhead muttered, jumping out of her bed with a speed almost impossible for-

"Eight A.M! Are you high?!" she screamed. "It's Saturday!" Fuming and muttering about 72 ways to kill someone with a hairbrush while she reached to open the door- only to be smacked in the face by it.

" Clarissa Adele Fray! If I hear that foul language coming out of that dirty mouth of yours I will confiscate your chocolate stash and you will do dishes for a year!" Jocelyn stormed through the door- and tripped over a semi-conscious Clary.

"It's too early in the morning for a concussion!" Clary groaned, clutching her head with both tiny hands. Luke, who had been silently shaking with laughter the entire encounter, suddenly burst out laughing, joining Clary and her mother on the floor cackling like a deranged hag.

"Luke, shhh. My head feels like I just bunji-jumped into a rock. The headache is killing me." Clary said, annunciating each word she spoke. This did not cease Luke's laughing fit-if anything it caused Jocelyn into a fit of giggles alongside her husband. The teenager sighed and stormed into her wardrobe slamming the door behind her, causing her parents to howl even louder.

# _LINEBREAK_ #

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BE- SMASH

"Good fucking riddance" Jace muttered as he looked up from his pillow with sleepy eyes. He looked at the time and almost screamed the house down, until he read the note on his bed-side table.

 _Jace,_

 _I know when you wake up you will be angry and confused. You'll probably have forgotten that today is your music competition- and although it doesn't begin until 3:00pm you have to be there for 12 to set up and plan. I'm not in the house because me and Robert have to go and see some old friends, but we'll be at the competition. I also need you to race to the shops and buy me the following…_

Jace skim-read through the list. He chuckled when he saw _new alarm clock_ was on there. That woman was psychic. He was sure.

 _Just to remind you,_

 _Maryse xx_

Jace sighed, but was grateful that his adoptive mother had reminded him. After Jace had stormed out on his family the day before, he went to his thinking place, to remind himself that no matter how much he wanted to go and explore the world- he'd made a promise. One that was imperative he keep. He reached around his neck and removed the chain, placing it in his hand. He stared at the clockwork Angel and tried to keep the tears at bay.

For as long as Jace could remember he had worn this Angel around his neck. He knew that not only was it a reminder of the promise he had made as a child, but it was also a protection of sorts. It would not save him from being hurt, but it had somehow saved him many times when death loomed over him. The first time it was his seventh birthday when a man rang the doorbell. Jace, being the charming child that he was, answered the door for Maryse- only to be thrown against the wall and a knife held to his throat. Before he had a chance to scream there was a sudden flutter on his chest. Not his heart, even seven year old Jace knew that your heart never fluttered when you were deathly terrified. Suddenly in a flash of gold, the angel around Jace's neck attacked the man towering over him. The memory in general was still quite a blur to Jace, for he had hit his head quite hard against the wall. But one thing he would not-could not forget about that day, was the look in the man's eyes as the Clockwork angel drove through its chest.

Now as Jace looked at it all he remembered was pain and danger. Threats lurking around every corner.

" I always knew you were bad tempered but-murderously glaring at inanimate objects was not on the memo." Magnus chuckled as he waltzed into Jace's room, dragging a half-conscious Alec behind him. Jace almost laughed at the way Magnus was almost carrying his boyfriend around, obviously not awake yet. Ever since some chick had set them up, they were inseperable.

"I woke Alexander up at 7:45am but he's still dead to the world." There was a pause as Magnus sighed dramatically, staring wistfully at Alec's closed eyes. " It was partially revenge for banning glitter in the bedroom and partially to help you get ready for this music competition!" Jace watched detachedly as Magnus rubbed his hands together in glee. How-to-scare-the-crap-out-of-a-Mundane-being by Magnus Banes.

" Did you agree to his ban?" Jace asked with a smirk. Magnus looked at Jace in horror, mouth wide open.

" Bloody hell no! it was just a lesson to tech him- never tell Magnus 'no glitter' unless you want to be severely injured. Or in Alec's case forced to be dragged around semi-conscious in a neon pink scarf." Jace let loose a small chuckle.

" What would the world be without us Magnus?" Jace asked, staring at the necklace, still clasped in his hands. Magnus scoffed.

"burnt to a crisp with streets flowing with blood" The blue-haired cat-eyed person declared.

"So basically Isabelle's cooking." Jace concluded with a grin.

" I heard that you condescending ass!" Isabelle's voice was muffled, having spoken from the other end of the corridor.

"Run?" Magnus asked Jace.

"do you want to live?"

"Uhh. Yes."

"Then run!"

# _LINEBREAK_ #

"Clarissa Adele Fray. State your two acts." A stout man with a large hat stared at Clary expectantly.

" I will be singing Human by Christina Perry and Warrior by Demi Lavato"

" Go to group 4 please." Clary marched determinedly through the crowd of 25 to the small gathering of people by the number four painted on the wall. As she walked, her eyes caught a flash of gold.

"Jonathan Christopher Herondale, state your two acts"

Clary turned and almost gasped. He was… hot. She spun around so hard- she was positive she would have whiplash- and continued to walk straight to her assigned group. Which was difficult when your legs decide they want to be jello.

"I will be doing acoustic guitar and vocals on Scars by James Bay and acoustic piano on Over my head by The Fray" The short man looked up at Jace and looked rather impressed, before his eyebrows dropped again in boredom. Even Clary was impressed- and it took a lot to impress the redhead. Even she knew that she was high maintenance. 'better than being easy' she thought to herself.

Clary had finally reached her group and almost gagged when she saw two of the girls swoon over the golden haired god. The redhead almost slapped herself. 'what the hell are you thinking?' she questioned herself. If Simon were here right now he would certainly think she was insane. Unfortunately Simon had to be at band practice and Clary's family had gone to visit some friends, leaving her to catch a cab. Considerate of them.

" Go to group 4 please." Clary tuned out the rest of his enquiries. Of all the groups he could be in, it had to be hers? Did the world hate her that much? Clary turned to survey her group. There were five people. Two consisted of the (now squealing) girls she had first noticed- who according to their name tags, were called Kaile and Seelie, a Hispanic looking boy called Raphael and two more girls who were talking quietly at the back of the group. Aline and Helen. Clary was almost positive from studying them that they were both Lesbians. But not one to jump to conclusions, she walked over to the two girls.

" Hi, I'm Clary. What are you guys doing in the show?" She asked, putting up a mask and pretending to be shy. This needed to work perfectly if she wanted to play match-maker and hopefully by the end of the competition there would be another happy couple to add to Clary's ever-growing list.

" Uhh, I'm Aline and I'm going to be doing some dancing to some music. I'm not bothered what." The dark-haired girl held out her hand to Clarissa enthusiastically, grinning so hard, the redhead was worried that her face would split. The taller, more slender of the two girls looked to Clary and gave a small delicate smile.

" I'm Helen and I'll be doing a bit of dancing and singing." Helens voice was very soft and Clary was sure that- from their body language, they were both gay. Now to confirm her suspicions.

Clary had a sense that she was being watched and turned to see the golden haired boy smirk at her from where he was, surrounded by Kaile and Seelie who were gushing over him. Raphael stood infront of the guy, staring intently at his phone. The redhead sighed and turned back to Helen who was speaking about some children that she was babysitting. Sweet.

" They're just adorable." She gushed.

Sickly sweet.

Clarissa was running out of time so she had to be quick. There were only a few people left to be assigned groups.

" So how did your parents take the news?" Clary asked the girls, who looked at her confusedly.

"About you being lesbian." She clarified. Aline looked at Clary and –again- grinned, wheras Helen almost choked on the water she was drinking.

" What?! I mean, uhh. Well.." Helen stuttered and Clary would have laughed, had she thought she wouldn't come across as a bitch.

" Mine didn't take it too badly. A few curse words and some crying but that was six months ago. How did you know?" Aline asked Clary. Still smiling. Clary grinned like the Cheshire cat and shrugged.

" Meh."

Helen looked at both the girls, her eyes staying a little longer on Aline.

" My parents don't know yet. I'm scared they won't take it well and will- well you know" Helen stuttered uncertainly. 'oh, you poor thing' Clary thought. Before any of the girls could speak there was a deep, throaty (and very masculine) cough behind them. Clary turned to find the tawny eyed person standing there grinning confidently. Immediately Clarissa knew he was hiding behind a mask. One that she was all too familiar with, having to wear it every day.

" Jace Herondale. Nice to meet you." Jace held out his large calloused hand toward the girls, smirking his 'panty-dropping' smirk. 'not working here mister.' Clary chuckled inwardly at herself. Aline held out her hand.

" Aline Penhallow. Hi." Wow. Imaginative greeting.

" Helen Blackthorn." Brief. 'Clarissa stop analysing every move anyone makes. You're starting to look creepy.' She chastised herself. Jace turned to Clary.

"Clary Fray." The redhead was almost tempted to say 'yo' just to annoy him. 'better be nice' she thought. 'better be boring- more like it' Clary imagined slamming her head against the wall in attempt to shut herself up. 'lunatic' she thought. She shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Clary" Jace bent down and softly kissed Clary's hand. 'Oh wow. Oh wow.' She screamed inside her head. The man standing in front of Clary was –in every way- perfect. Toned muscles, slight abs that you could see through his black shirt. A jaw line to die for and the most perfect lips. Clarissa silently cursed the world for letting this angel be cast down to earth.

Jace, seeming to have noticed Clary's internal battle grinned at her. 'By the Angel' she thought. She noticed a slight chip in one of his teeth. His one flaw- other than his cocky attitude. 'Thank you Raziel for this small imperfection.' She thought.

It was then that Clary realised that she had been holding his hand for too long, and that Aline and Helen were both grinning like idiots.

" Thank you everyone. As you know, we only have a few hours to set everything up, so now is a good time to ask any of the staff if they need assistance in cleaning or prep. In the last hour you are given time to converse and get ready, but ladies, not too long"

Clarissa, Helen and Aline all scoffed at the same time. Several complaints were heard throughout the room.

" But I have to do my hair! That will take me at least an hour! And I have to choose my outfit! That's not fair!" Seelie whined. 'Raziel, give me strength to not go over there and give her something to complain about. I'm sure she wants all of her teeth when she performs.' Clary silently prayed. She couldn't stand whining.

"Girls" the redhead and the golden boy muttered at the same moment. Clary looked to find him already staring at her. Looking into his eyes, Clary found herself scared. Scared that he seemed to be able to see right through her façade. Scared that he could see the scared little girl, hiding behind these huge walls. Scared that he somehow seemed to know her secrets.

 **A/N. Sorry this chapter isn't the best but Clary and Jace have finally met! Next Chapter will be the competition and more insight into the characters. Next chapter is also where it all goes down! I threw some clues in there that will be important later on in the story. As usual I love reviews but no hate please, just constructive criticism. I hope your enjoying the story so far and Thank you for reading.**

 **Ship-It-Like-Fedex17**

 **xxx**


	4. Chapter 3 Surprise Meetings

**A/N Hi guys. This is the new chapter and there are some serious Clace feels in here so be warned. I hope you enjoy. Sorry if there are any grammatical errors, I was jamming to under the sea whilst writing this. I strongly suggest you listen to the songs, if you can, whilst reading this. It helps with really getting lost in the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or stories. Cassandra Clare does.**

Chapter 3 Surprise meetings

The crowd whispered and mumbled in monotones. Watching in anticipation as the organiser of the event, Hodge Starkweather, introduced the nights events. Something about the mysterious man did not quite ring true with Jace. He knew he had never seen the man before in his life, but something about him seemed familiar. The way his fingers twitched behind his back. The way he was almost imperceptibly rocking on the balls of his feet. Something about his nervous demeanour unsettled Jace, and it took a lot to unnerve a Herondale. Just look at his cousin Will, after his best friend died, he was a rock. No one could get through to him, and that is why he was so grateful towards Tessa. She saved his cousins life- women tended to have that affect on the Herondale boys.

" Our first act tonight is the beautiful and talented Seelie Queen!" Hodge announced to the applauding crowd. 'beautiful and talented? Someone got laid' Jace thought to himself. He knew Seelie's type- sleep with anyone with power and money. He was sick of them throwing themselves at him. He used to enjoy the attention, but now, he wasn't so sure.

Jace thought back to the redhead he had met earlier. Something about her intrigued him. Begged him to get closer and unlock her secrets. He could tell from her attitude and posture that she was hiding her true emotions, almost as if she was afraid to let anyone in. Jace knew how she felt. Somehow, looking deep into her eyes, he felt a sense of completion. Ever since he could remember, he had always felt isolated from everyone- but looking at the redhead across the stage standing stock-still, obviously trying to hide her nerves- he felt like he finally belonged somewhere. Which was an utterly absurd emotion to be feeling around a stranger.

Lost in his own musings, Jace had only just noticed that half the group had already performed their first song and it was now the mysterious redheads turn.

" Clarissa Fray." She walked stiffly onto the stage, almost as if her legs were refusing to let her walk on the stage without looking like a retarded penguin. He chuckled and listened as she sang the opening line- shocking the crowd into silence.

# _LINEBREAK_ #

'Breathe Fray. Deep breaths.' She was panicking. She had sung infront of the mirror and in the shower, but her brothers had always taunted her, and her brain chose that time to replay them all.

'Ignore them. Pissheads. Prove them wrong.' She took a deep breath and took hold of the microphone. Cueing the music she took another deep breath and closed her eyes. The mumblings of the crowd died down as she focused on the tune. The way the notes morphed together to make an incomplete melody, only thing left now was her part to complete the musical puzzle.

 **(All rights for this song go to Christina Perri)**

 _I can hold my breath_

 _I can bite my tongue_

 _I can stay awake for days if that's what you want_

 _Be your number one_

 _I can fake a smile_

 _I can force a laugh I can dance and play the part if that's what you ask_

 _Give you all I am_

 _I can do it_

 _I can do_ _it_

 _I can do it_

 _But I'm only Human_

 _And I bleed when I fall down_

 _I'm only human_

 _And I crash And I break down_

 _Your words in my head knives in my heart_

 _You build me up and then I fall apart_

 _I'm only human_

 _I can turn it on_

 _Be a good machine_

 _I can h_ _old the weight of worlds if that's what you need_

 _Be your everything_

 _I can do it_

 _I can do it_

 _I'll get through it_

 _But I'm only Human_

 _And I bleed when I fall down_

 _I'm only human_

 _And I crash_

 _And I break down_

 _Your words in my head knives in my heart_

 _You build me up and then I fall apart_

 _I'm only human_

 _I'm only human_

 _I'm only human_

 _Just a little human_

 _I can take so much_

 _Until live had enough_

' _Cause I'm only Human_

 _And I bleed when I fall down_

 _I'm only human_

 _And I crash And I break down_

 _Your words in my head knives in my heart_

 _You build me up and then I fall apart_

 _I'm only human._

Clary stopped and breathed in gulps of air. She looked around the auditorium and almost cried. It was deathly silent. You could hear a pin drop. Not one person dared to breathe, in fear it would ruin the moment. Clarissa could feel her heart moving like a train at full speed. Had she failed? Was she truly as bad as her brothers said? The redhead almost died of relief when suddenly the room was filled with deafening applause. One of her friends she had helped set up jumped up at the back of the room and danced around like a mad-man- leaving him standing in a pool of sparkles. She laughed as she slowly stepped away from the mic and walked back to her group.

" Oh my Chicken Mcfricken Gosh, that was amazing Clary!" Aline screamed as she tackled her in a hug. Helen piled on top shouting her part.

" Oh teach me your ways master!" All the girls laughed and squealed once again. Again, a acough interrupted them. The same deep, manly, sexy-

"Wow Red. Didn't know you had it in you." Clary glared at him and had to hold back a growl. ' Oh shit. Not know.' She thought. 'It can't be happening again.' She closed her eyes and once again took deep breaths. When she opened her eyes, Jace had his mouth open, eyes boring into hers. But before he could speak his name was being called and it was his turn. He gave her a parting glance that said 'this isn't over' and walked toward the stage.

# _LINEBREAK_ #

'Really idiot. You had to say that. Good work Romeo. I bet you charmed the panties off her.' Jace grimaced as he turned away from Clary. For some reason, whatever he had planned in his head to say to her never came out according to plan. A man on the side of the stage handed him a worn, well loved guitar. His guitar. Jace nodded in thanks and walked onto the central stage.

He took a deep breath, and began strumming.

 **(A/N All rights belong to James Bay)**

 _You're setting off_

 _It's time to go the engines running_

 _My mind is lost_

 _We always knew this day was coming_

 _And now it's more frightening than it's ever gonna be_

 _We grow apart_

 _I watch you on a red horizon_

 _Your lions heart would protect you under stormy skies_

 _And I'll always be listening for your laughter and your tears_

 _And as soon as I can hold you once again_

 _I won't let go of you, I swear_

 _We live through scars this time_

 _But I've made up my mind_

 _We can't leave us behind anymore_

 _Your hands are cold_

 _Your lips are turning blue, you're shaking_

 _This fragile heart_

 _So heavy in my chest it's breaking_

 _And in the dark, you try to make a payphone call me_

 _But you're miles away_

 _You're breaking up, you're on your own_

 _It's hard to take I need an hour just to say hello_

 _And I can't make the truth of this work out for you and me_

 _And for all the pennies in your pocket_

 _We barely get a second just to speak_

 _We live through scars this time_

 _But I've made up my mind_

 _We can't leave us behind anymore_

 _We'll have to hurt for now_

 _But next time there's no doubt_

 _'Cause I can't go on without you anymore_

 _Oh, no, no Oh, oh_

 _We live through scars this time_

 _But I've made up my mind_

 _We can't leave us behind anymore_

 _We'll have to hurt for now_

 _But next time there's no doubt_

 _'Cause I can't go on without you anymore_

 _No I can't go on without you anymore_

Jace looked up, panting heavily, staring out at the crowd. His eyes singling out a small boy at the back o his brothers shoulders, clapping like some Cymbal banging monkey.

"Go Jace!" Max shouted, wobbling slightly on Alec's shoulders. Alec looked at Jace with a huge grin that said ' I'm proud of you'. And Isabelle stood there looking behind Jace, at the corner of the stage, where a small redhead was staring. Jace grinned- he seemed to be doing that a lot this evening.

He walked of the stage, handing his sacred guitar to the man at the side, his eyes never leaving Clary's. The girl gulped.

"Ladies and gentlemen, wasn't that a great performance? Now for a short interlude. You can walk about and talk to the contestants and buy some food. Just remember to be back in your seats by 7:00pm. Thank you" Hodge shuffled off the stage, glancing worriedly at his phone. 'Must've had a fight with the missus' Jace concluded. He didn't care enough to investigate. His eyes were set on the girl in front of him, hiding inside walls made of steel. He was determined to be the one who climbed those walls and find the true Clary behind them.

"Wow, you were uh, really… uhh, you were really… good. Yeah." She stuttered, hands trembling as she fiddled with a perfectly curled lock of hair. Jace found his eyes strangely drawn to the movement. He was snapped out of his thoughts when someone pushed him forwards, towards Clary. When he turned around he couldn't see anyone, no evidence of anyone having been there- aside from the sparkling trail of golden glitter, leading from behind Jace to the side of the stage. 'Real subtle Magnus'.

"Thanks. You weren't so bad yourself. Where'd you learn to do that?" He asked, trying to start a decent conversation. He wasn't doing well. The loud and _very_ inconspicuous cough from behind the sound system proved this to Jace.

# _LINEBREAK_ #

Magnus **( Ha! Surprise )** coughed from behind the large bulky speakers, trying desperately not to laugh at Jace's pitiful attempts to land his best friend. 'Better go save his ass' Magnus thought to himself. 'He'll thank me one day'. Magnus emerged, in all his splendour, from his hiding place and ran up to Clary, dragging her to the floor with him. Clary screamed as Magnus toppled her over, but not before she had grabbed Jace's leg and lugged him down with her too.

# _LINEBREAK_ #

"Biscuit! I never thought I'd see the day where you sang to the world!" Magnus exclaimed as he squeezed the tiny doll-sized girl. Jace watched concerned. Her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head with the pressure Magnus was exerting on her body.

"Mag's? What are you doing here? Is Alec here?" How did she know Magnus? And Alec? How did she know they were together? Why did he know her, when Magnus certainly had.

"Uhh, Quick question. How do you two know eachother?" Jace asked, his curiosity burning a hole through him. Clary looked up, as if suddenly realising the blonde God's existence and jumped up quickly, only to tumble down again. Magnus laughed and untangled their legs, letting her get to her feet.

" I've known Magnus for as long as I can remember. I set him and Alec up a while back." Clary looked behind Jace's shoulder. Alec tapped his adoptive brother and best friends shoulder, looking at Clary like he knew who she was, but couldn't put her name to her face- leaving him staring at her like some bonkers librarian.

"Well Alec, it's wonderful to see you too." Clary said with a sarcastic smirk, holding out her hand to Alec. The black haired, blue eyed boy looked at Clary like he'd just seen a ghost.

" Clarissa. He's here"

 **A/N. So you guys saw half of the competition. I was going to post the whole thing but I thought I'd leave you hanging. Build up some suspense. If any of you can guess who 'he' is, I'll PM you a peep at the next chapters to come. Have fun and I hoped you like this chapter.**

 **Ship-It-Like-Fedex17**

 **xxx**


	5. Chapter 4 Running

**A/N Here's the latest chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been binge watching the vampire diaries and the emotional stress was just… wow. I'm a little sad that I didn't get many reviews, but that's life. This chapter is where the story actually starts, so enjoy.**

Chapter 4. Running

He couldn't be. We locked him up. He was locked away for at least another decade. How did he get out?

These questions were swarming Clary's head, suffocating her. She had tried to deny it, pretend that Alec was lying to just get a ruse out of her-he'd done it before. But the cold, lost look in his eyes told her everything that she needed to know. Mortmain was back. And if he was back, so was Valentine.

"Just get on with the competition Biscuit. Your mother may not know that you're following in her footsteps, but Luke is starting to catch on. Don't let these pitiful excuse of humans ruin this competition for you." Magnus had whispered this whole speech in her ear. He pulled back and stared meaningfully into her eyes. Behind him Alec nodded subtly.

Luke knows? Not yet, but soon.

Clary mentally slapped herself. She put on a grin and turned to face a very confused Jace. And a confused Jace was a cute Jace. For once, the grin on Clary's face was real as she patted the golden gods shoulder and walked over to the refreshments bar, ordering ten shots. If she was going to go through with tonight, she'd need some liquid courage.

"Clary, we love you, but if you want to be able to walk on the stage coherently, you don't need ten shots."

The redhead grinned at Magnus and handed the money to the server. Clary waved to the tray and to the two other people congregated in the small area.

" I bought two shots for everyone. I'm not an Alcoholic, too expensive." Alec looked at Clary with a dumbfounded expression looking around the small area, counting everyone present.

"Clary, there are only fou-"

"OH MY GOSH CLARY I HAVN'T SEEN YOU IN FOREVER HOW ARE YOU?!" Isabelle lightwood, in all her glory, barrelled into the room- almost knocking Jace flat on his behind. Clary smiled at Isabelle and walked over to a small table that Magnus was sitting at grinning at the interaction. Clary set the tray of shots on the table and waved Jace over.

" Come on Golden boy. Loosen up a bit. Have a shot with us." Clary handed him a shot, containing a flinch at the dark look that flashed in his tawny eyes. A look she wished she would never have to see again. Jace shrugged and knocked it back like- well, like a pro.

Clary Approves.

# _LINEBREAK_ #

How did everyone in his family know this..angel, and he didn't? The burn in his throat from the two shots of Tequila he'd drank. He just stared sullenly at Hodge as he read the results of the competition so far.

" In the semi-final we have remaining: Aline Penhallow, Helen Blackthorn, Jonathan Herondale, Clarissa Fray…" Blah blah blah. Jace had no more patience to listen to the old man. So, he and Clary were in the semi-finals. Of course Jace knew she would get through as soon as he heard the first note sung from her mouth, but he was hoping that he wouldn't have to compete with her for the final. At least he would hear her beautiful voice again. Speaking of which…

" Up next, Clarissa Fray! ". The golden boy watched with his jaw hanging open slightly as she strutted up to the stage and bravely grasped the microphone staring straight ahead into the crowd.

Jace knew Clary had had a brief pep-talk with Isabelle, but she couldn't have been that motivating- could she? All of this was irrelevant as Clary opened her mouth and let the music flow.

(All rights belong to Demi Lavato)

 _Now this is a story that I've never told_

 _I gotta get this off my chest to let it go_

 _I need to take back the light inside you stole_

 _You're a criminal_

 _And you steal like you're a pro_

 _All the pain and the truth_

 _I wear like a battle wound_

 _So ashamed, so confused_

 _I was broken and bruised_

 _Now I'm a warrior_

 _Now I've got thicker skin_

 _I'm a warrior_

 _I'm stronger than I've ever been_

 _And my armour, is made of steel, you can't get in_

 _I'm a warrior_

 _And you can never hurt me again_

 _Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire_

 _You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar_

 _I've got shame, I've got scars_

 _That I will never show_

 _I'm a survivor_

 _In more ways than you know_

 _Cause all the pain and the truth_

 _I wear like a battle wound_

 _So ashamed, so confused_

 _I'm not broken or bruised_

 _Cause now I'm a warrior_

 _Now I've got thicker skin_

 _I'm a warrior_

 _I'm stronger than I've ever been_

 _And my armour, is made of steel, you can't get in_

 _I'm a warrior_

 _And you can never hurt me_

 _There's a part of me I can't get back_

 _A little girl grew up too fast_

 _All it took was once, I'll never be the same_

 _Now I'm taking back my life today_

 _Nothing left that you can say_

' _Cause you are never gonna take the blame anyway_

 _Now I'm a warrior_

 _Now I've got thicker skin_

 _I'm a warrior_

 _I'm stronger than I've ever been_

 _And my armour, is made of steel, you can't get in_

 _I'm a warrior_

 _And you can never hurt me again_

 _No, oh yeah, yeah_

 _You can never hurt me again._

Woah. She was…good. Words seemed to have left Jace as he stared, opened mouthed at Clarissa. Snickering from behind him drew Jace out of his reverie.

"Oh man, you should see your face. You're so crushing on her!" Isabelle exclaimed excitedly. Isabelle was lacking in the girlfriend department, so when she heard Jace had a new obsession she was delighted. She found it difficult to make real friends with Jace's incessant flirting.

"Cornflake darling. You're positively adorable when you're pining over-"

"Fresh meat" Alec interrupted. Magnus turned to glare at the blue eyed idiot that he loved, only to witness him shrug and stick his tongue out at Jace's back.

" You seem to forget that if that _fresh meat_ didn't exist, we would not be together in this wonderful situation at the moment, so Alexander Gideon Lightwood, I would try and act at least a smidge civil- out of respect."

"Ooh, defensive. Tell me Magnus, is she one of your long line of secret ex's? The ones you refuse to speak to me about?!"

" Alec! Now is not the time!"

Jace wasn't really listening to their lovers spat. His attention transfixed on the glorious woman walking toward him, grinning shyly. Something in that smile seemed off. Jace looked deep into her emerald orbs and almost gasped at the familiarity of the turmoil inside them.

# _LINEBREAK_ #

Clary wasn't sure if she wanted to scream, cry or kill someone. She was leaning towards all of the above.

If her father saw her here, he would undoubtedly force her into the contract he had made her sign when she was seven- a contract she signed over ten years ago. Jocelyn tried to hide her past from her daughter, but what she didn't know was that she already knew. Everything.

Fourteen years ago, five years before Valentine was imprisoned, he took it upon himself to train his daughter. Knowing Jocelyn would never agree to it, he swore his only daughter into an oath of silence. To further enforce this, he tattooed them both with matching silence runes. If one person spilled the beans about the other, they were entitled to kill them. Clary knew that her father had no intentions of telling anyone, so the killing part of the contract was simply for his benefit if things didn't go according to plan.

Deep breaths. Jace is looking at you. He doesn't know who you are yet, don't give him any reason to question it.

She mentally berated herself as she ambled off the stage and towards Jace.

Of course Jace was also part of this secret organisation, but fortunately for him, their paths had never crossed. Valentine worked with a group of fourteen assassins who called themselves Nephilim. Her brother Sebastian was one of them, Jonathan wanted no part in his parents dark past. Unfortunately for Clary, she stumbled upon it one day and was forced from that moment in. November 19th 1999.

Magnus' indignant shouting pulled Clary out of her reverie.

" You okay there? You looked a little lost in your own head." Jace's chuckle was forced, Clarissa could tell. She hadn't been paying attention and now he knew something was wrong. She needed to get out of there. Quickly. Or someone would get hurt. Luckily, fate was on her side.

"A last performance of the night. Jonathan Herondale!"

Whew! Saved.

Clary waited impatiently as the music started, and almost fainted when she heard his voice.

 **(All rights go to The Fray)**

 _I never knew_

 _I never knew that everything was falling through_

 _That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue_

 _To turn and run when all I needed was the truth_

 _But that's how its gotta be_

 _Its coming down to nothing more than apathy_

 _I'd rather run the other way than stay and see_

 _The smoke and who's still standing when its clear_

 _Everyone know I'm in_

 _Over my head_

 _Over my head_

 _With eight seconds left in the overtime_

 _She's on your mind_

 _She's on your mind_

 _Lets rearrange_

 _I wish you were a stranger I could disengage_

 _Just say that we agree and then never change_

 _Soften a bit until we all just get along_

 _But that's disregard_

 _Find another friend and you discard_

 _As you lose the argument in a cable car_

 _Hanging above as the canyon comes between_

 _Everyone knows I'm in_

 _Over my head_

 _Over my head_

 _With eight seconds left in overtime_

 _She's on your mind_

 _She's on your mind_

 _Everyone knows im in_

 _Over my head_

 _Over my head_

 _With eight seconds left in overtime_

 _She's on your mind_

 _She's on your …_

 _And suddenly I become a part of your past_

 _I'm becoming the part that don't last_

 _I'm losing you and it's effortless_

 _Without a sound we lose sight of the ground_

 _In the throw around_

 _Never thought that you wanted to bring it down_

 _I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves_

 _Everyone know I'm in_

 _Over my head_

 _Over my head_

 _With eight seconds left in the overtime_

 _She's on your mind_

 _She's on your mind_

 _Everyone know I'm in_

 _Over my head_

 _Over my head_

 _With eight seconds left in the overtime_

 _She's on your mind_

 _She's on your …_

 _Everyone know I'm in_

 _Over my head_

 _Over my head_

 _With eight seconds left in the overtime_

 _She's on your mind_

 _She's on your mind_

He was good. She gave him that.

"Good?! Fucking brilliant! Clary, where's your taste in music?" Isabelle asked shocked. The redhead must have spoken out loud. Oops?

Clary muttered something along the lines of 'up your arse'.

" So, whose socks did I knock off this time?" Jace came up behind Clary grinning, obviously he had been eavesdropping. Asshole – a hot asshole, but an asshole all the same. Her hand twitched with the urge to slap him. It wasn't Jace's fault Clary wanted to batter his head against a wall. But he was there and being annoying, so it couldn't hurt.

" Ladies and Gentlemen! Thank you for coming tonight. Before we announce the top 6 contestants, we have a short announcement from Ms Imogen Herondale."

Imogen? Clary recognised the name, but not the face of the hunched old lady that hobbled on the stage.

" Good evening. I have come tonight to share with you a prophecy that will be fulfilled soon, or all is lost. This prophecy was written over a thousand years ago, and now is the time that it be read."

Cookie old hoot. Imogen fixed Clary with a glare, then turned back towards the microphone.

What was that about? Suddenly the woman's crooked back shot straight, and her head snapped back. Her mouth moved a thousand miles a second with a silent torrent of words. Her eyes, once a clear crystal blue, were dark and cloudy, the blues now gray and murky, like the clouds before a great storm. When she spoke, her words was deafeningly silent, and her voice neither high or deep. Completely toneless. The words she spoke were of no language Clary had been taught, but the words found their translation on their own in her mind. The words were not spoken aloud, but inside her mind, the words clawing at the inside of her skull and crawling out her mouth.

Frost will cover the ground. The streets will run with blood, unless they can finish their task.

"Bydd rhew yn cynnwys y ddaear. Bydd y strydoedd yn rhedeg gyda gwaed, oni bai eu bod yn gallu gorffen eu tasg. Bydd angen cymorth y dyfeisiwr y rhyfelwr unigol, heb eu cydweithrediad, pob cael ei golli. Mae'n rhaid iddynt weithio gyda'i gilydd i trechu'r drwg a dinistrio gelyn perthynol. Bydd y tywyllwch yn dod. Bydd yna farwolaeth, bydd poen a cholled. Ond mae'n rhaid i'r dyfeisiwr aberthu ei hun i achub nhw i gyd, a bydd y rhyfelwr galaru ei marwolaeth, a bydd ef yn eu lladd i gyd. Bydd Warlock caniatáu iddo bywyd y dyfeisiwr, neu farwolaeth y byd. Rhaid iddo ddewis."

 _frost will cover the ground. The streets will run with blood, unless they can finish their task. The lone warrior will need the assistance of the inventor, without their cooperation, all is lost. They must work together to vanquish evil and destroy an allied enemy. The darkness will come. There will be death, there will be pain and loss. But the inventor must sacrifice herself to save them all, and the warrior will mourn her death, and he will kill them all. A warlock will grant him life of the inventor, or death of the world. He must choose._

Clary gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. She had heard this prophecy before, a warning to her father one day when she was hiding in his study. Imogen! That's where she recognised her from. Clary knew something important about the prophecy. Something she couldn't tell anyone.

Suddenly all the windows smashed open, and the doors flew wide, the chilly November air biting everyone's exposed fingers. Standing in the doorway were two men holding an incapacitated Imogen. Clary knew who they were. Valentine and Mortmaine.

They had come for her.

 **A/N. I know, shitty ending and all that malarkey . But I was really tired and I keep coming up with ideas for future chapters that are so kick-ass, so it was a little hard to stay on topic. Please forgive all spelling and grammar mistakes and please read and review!**

 **Ship-It-Like-Fedex17**

 **xxx**


	6. Chapter 5 Discoveries

**A/N. Hey guys! I'm sorry this is isn't a chapter but just a quick sneak peak but ive got a load of homework and things to do at the moment so I think im going to update every week instead of every three days. I am currently writing the next two chapters and they will be up soon. Sorry, but enjoy this latest update. x**

Chapter 5 . Discoveries

" _In that book which is_

 _My memory… On the first page_

 _That is the chapter when_

 _I first met you_

 _Appear the words…_

 _Here begins a new life" – Dante Alighieri._

If Valentine was here, and after Clary, why would he take Imogen- a crazy old lady who she didn't even know well. The only reason Valentine would risk detection again was if Imogen had crossed him in a way that angered him to no end. But Clary was tired of letting her fear of Valentine control her life. She steeled herself and joined Jace who was in a heated discussion with Hodge.

"Ah Clary, we were just talking about you." Hodge said smiling at Clary. She knew it was fake.

" No we weren't. We weren't." Jace interjected glaring at Hodge. Something was going on here.

" I was just speaking to Jace about the finals. A few other contestants have agreed to do this and the charities board want you two to duet for the final. We understand this may be a shock and you may not like this, but from the way we see it. The finals will be an almighty battle of vocals between you and Jace."

Clary gaped at Hodge.

 _WHAT THE DAMN HELL_.

 **FOUR DAYS LATER.**

"Clary! Get the door!" Jonathans voice was so loud, Clarissa was sure even her aunt Katarina and uncle Craig could hear him. (Fathers side of course)

"Yeah yeah. That'll be blonde bombshell." Clary muttered as she stomped to the front door.

" So you do think I'm hot. Nice to know you think of me so much Red." Well. Shit.

" Who let you in?" Clary looked to the door to see it wide open and her brother Sebastian standing next to it grinning. Little shit.

"Seb. Anyway, where'd you want to do it?" Clary and Sebastian stared at Jace, jaws wide open. They could hear John whoop from upstairs.

" Wooh Jacey boy. Wastes no time. Good on you lad." Jonathan shouted. Jace paled and looked at Clary with wide eyes.

" No! That's not what I meant. I'm not that much of an animal. I meant where do you want to practice?"

He was met with now three wide eyes.

" The songs Clary. The bloody songs." _Oh. Yeah. That_.

Clary nodded at Jace in what she hoped was an understanding manor and walked him to the dining room. No way was he ever getting to see her studio. Not even Jocelyn or Luke had been in there. Only Simon, and that was only a rare few times.

" We can start here. First of all, what songs do you think we should perform?" Jace and Clary were deep in thought for a while, both spurting out songs that came to their mind and dismissing others.

Clary studied Jace and decided she would try something her grandmother had once taught her when she had artists block. She studied Jace closely for a minute, taking in every strand of his hair, the curve of his sharp jaw line. The way his eyes sparkled with mischief, the way he bit his forefinger when he was deep in thought. Clary then closed her eyes and breathed him in. He smelled like Sunshine and gold, like mint and Clementine's. She thought about his movements and his voice, then the lyrics ran through her head and she scrabbled for a pen and paper.

When she had finished she looked down at the notebook in her hands with deep satisfaction. It was perfect.

# _LINEBREAK_ #

Jace stared at Clary in awe, her eyes closed and head tilted up. She reminded him of an angel. The perfect cheekbones and plump, red lips. Jace found himself unconsciously leaning towards her and jerked backwards when her eyes shot open. She sprang off the sofa and dived on the floor where an old tattered notebook lay. She skittered around the room until she found an old, well loved pen and started furiously scribbling in the notebook.

Jace to this time to study her further. He noticed the way her nose scrunched when she concentrated. The way she bit her lip as she was deep in thought. He studied the way the fluorescent lights reflected off her red hair. Each strand coloured differently, but somehow working altogether.

Clary's eyes flicked up to Jace and she smiled shyly. _Busted._

"I wrote a song, we don't have to use it. But I think it fits." Jace nodded at Clary, not trusting his voice to contain his emotions. He was starting to like Clary, and the job he had didn't allow for stupid Schoolboy crushes. But his heart was out to torment him as he realised suddenly, he really cared about this girl, and he didn't even know her. He was going to fix that.

" Let's hear it." The redhead nodded nervously and held up one finger, darting from the room. She was beautiful, he couldn't deny that, but the Nephilim would have his balls if they found out. He had to keep his angel safe.

With a loud crash Clary stumbled into the room, holding a guitar preciously as if it were a rare delicate flower. She plonked herself on the sofa, her legs brushing Jace's, sending a spark through him that ignited his blood. The redhead stilled for a moment.

Maybe she felt it too.

Then she started strumming. Jace barely had time to suck in a deep breath before the oblivious girl sitting in front of him stole his heart.

# _LINEBREAK_ #

Stupid. Stupid, stupid. She shouldn't be feeling this for one of the Nephilim. It would not only kill her emotionally, but both of them physically. If Valentine so much as caught a hint that Clary had feelings for one of its members, he would surely kill them both to serve as a lesson to the others.

She ran up to her studio and retrieved the much loved guitar that her best friend Theresa had given her five years ago when she left for England, her home. Clary yearned to call her and speak to her just for a few minutes, but didn't want to interrupt the new life she was living. Clary had brought her into this dark world of death, lies and assassinations and it haunted her every day. The guitar was precious to her as it was the only good thing that head ever come into her life whilst she was living with Valentine. No one ever used her guitar or had been into her studio, it had always been that way. But now things were changing.

Clary looked around her room and sighed. There had always been this heavy feeling in Clary's chest. A feeling that kept her up at night and stopped her turning to those she loved for help. With Jace, that feeling slowly melted away. She felt free around him. Free to be herself and free to do whatever she wanted. Without another thought the redhead charged down the stairs and barrelled into the dining room where Jace was eying her curiously.

Clary grabbed the notebook from her pocket and tuned the guitar, before settling down on the couch. Her leg brushed Jace's and the spark that ran through her shocked her to her core. She felt alive, like all the nerve endings on her body were on fire. And she loved it.

She looked up at Jace through her lashes and began to sing the song, changing the chords when necessary and occasionally making eye contact with the supernatural being resting across from her.

When she finished she blinked and realised she had been staring into his eyes for too long. She coughed nervously and looked at the battered guitar in her lap, not wanting to see the look of disgust sure to be on Jace's face. She was sure after the lessons that her father had taught her, and the markings littering her body, no one could find her desirable. This had never been a problem for her before, she had never wanted someone to find her desirable. But with Jace, something inside of her screamed with longing, wanting him to want her. Instead of cruel words being thrown at her she felt warm fingers touch her chin and raise her head. The look in Jace's eyes was unreadable as he looked at her with a touch of sadness tinting the v between his brows.

" Don't hide from me Red."

# _LINEBREAK_ #

"How do you think he's handling it. Being in a room with a girl who just so happens to be Valentines daughter." Isabelle's voice cut through Simons haze.

"What? Who even is Valentine?" Simon had never heard anything about this person before, and it hurt him that this girl who Clary barely knew, seemed to know something he didn't. The raven haired beauty scoffed and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

" Oh. I thought you knew. Clary's father is an assassin who runs this secret organisation called the Nephilim. They kill people. Me, Alec, Jace, Sebastian and Clary are a part of it." She rambled on for many more minutes before she realised Simon was no longer listening. He was shocked. The girl he had known all his life was a murderer? No. Not Clary. It couldn't be her.

" We're not murderers. The world is full of dark and evil people and we are there to make sure that it remains balanced. Only those who deserve it die." Simon must have spoken aloud. Crap.

" Why are you telling me this? Isn't there a code against telling trade secrets? I could get killed!" Simon shouted scared. Isabelle chuckled and hugged the gangly teenager. She couldn't help it. She found herself strangely drawn to him. And he looked so cute when he was ranting.

" Yes there is. But trust me, Clary has been protecting you for years. Do you know how many people have tried to kill you over the past eight years? You're lucky you have Clary, she's the best at what she does. Anyway, I'm telling you this because I find you simply adorable when you're pouting." Isabelle couldn't help teasing him a little. Simon gaped at the stunning woman.

" Kill me? What?!" Simon was panicking. How could his best friend keep this from him? And why the bloody hell were people trying to kill him. He was a normal teenage boy who did well in school and kept his head down. How did that call for a target to be stapled to his head?

Isabelle sighed. Clearly this was going to take a while.

" Your father. You've never met him, but he was in league with an underground mobster corporation for most of his life. He worked for years, ruthlessly killing people- including Valentines entire family. Valentine was a decade younger than your father and so had less experience, so he couldn't fight back against him. Even Valentine knew that would be a suicide mission. So he ran away from the mobsters and created his own army of assassins, hoping one day to get revenge against James.

But that day never came. You see James had been sent out on a mission to gain intelligence on something important, and instead of meeting up at the rendezvous point, he ran into your mother. She was being harassed in an alley by a group of roofie rapists.

For some reason he abandoned everything he had ever been taught and beat all the men within an inch of their lives. By the time he had reached your mother, she had passed out from the drugs they had slipped into her drink whilst she was partying in a club nearby.

He picked her up and carried her to your uncles apartment, Alois. He sat with her all night and somehow he found the strength to leave all he had ever known and protect your mother. When she woke up, James told her everything. About his life, who he was, and the danger he had now put her in. They fell in love and she helped James to fake his death, to throw the mobsters off his scent.

Four years later they were married and had your sister Rachael. They agreed to never tell her about the life he had lived in hopes any children they had would never follow in his footsteps. A few years later they had you. They were the perfect family and you and Rachael had everything you could ever ask for. But one night when you were seven years old, you were kidnapped and taken to Valentines house. Clary heard screaming and shouting and she came to see what was happening , to see valentine hit you with some sort of cane, which is why you have that scar on your back."

Simoin subconsciously rubbed his back. He had always wondered how he had gotten that scar, but his mother always told him it was due to an accident when he was a child.

"She jumped in front of and took the next hit for you. Valentine was furious and demanded that someone take her away. But you see, all his men stood on the sides, cringing at every sound the cane made against flesh. No one moved. What they didn't know was that Your father had found where you were and broken into the room you were being held in. Clary had somehow met your father and she had been stalling for him to reach you. Risking her life to do that. James begged her to look after you when he couldn't, and even as a seven year old girl, she had been through enough to know how serious his request was. Ever since then she has saved you from multiple assassinations and muggings. You don't remember this because when you were being rescued, you were hit over the head and fell unconscious. You were in a coma for four weeks and it was in that time that your father decided it wouldn't be safe for him to be around you until he had killed Valentine and all those who ever tried to hurt his family. What he didn't realise was how long that would be."

Simon was shocked.

" Simon? What are you doing here?" Clary. She had saved his life so many times. Protected him and risked her life. He knew what he was about to do was wrong but he was so blinded by fear and rage that he lashed out at her. All he could think about were the lies she had told him and the trust she had broken.

"You were my best friend Clary We were those stupid Parabatai things you looked up on the internet. I have the tattoo to prove it! How could you lie to me? Keep this from me? I trusted you and you threw it back in my face. How could you? I thought you were better than that. Your just like Kasey, no, actually you're worse. I hope you rot in hell! I don't want to see your face ever again. Go before I do something we both regret."

Clary stared at him silent for a moment, her eyes wide and brimming with agonising tears. Showing all the pain and torture she was experiencing.

Then she did something that broke Simons heart. She put her walls up.

Her eyes hardened and became emotionless. She nodded and spun on her heels, but before she left she turned slightly. Looking her former best friend dead in the eye she spoke in a monotone voice.

"I did it all for you. The pain, tears and scars, all for you."

 **A/N. wow. That was deep. So there's Simon's back story. I'm actually crying right now. Did anyone see the first episode of Shadowhunters? Sorry I haven't updated in ages and please review! Love you guys.**

 **Ship-It-Like-Fedex17**

 **xxx**


	7. Chapter 6 Questions

**A/N Hello again guys. Here's the latest chapter. I'm sorry about last chapter and the cliffie. So, Simon explodes. You learn about Simons past, what did you think? I keep forgetting to do this so sorry.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the mortal instruments. Cassandra Claire does.**

Chapter 6 Questions

"Clary. Jace is here. Do you want to let him in?" Jonathans voice called through the door. This was the fourth time this week. Why did Jace keep coming back, they had chosen their song days ago. She was greatful for the company. After her argument with Simon she hadn't left the house or gone to school, afraid James would be lurking somewhere glaring at her in disappointment. She had tried, she did everything for Simon, everything short of dying, but that seemed to not be enough.

" Yeah, sure. Send him in," Clary mumbled, not bothering to raise her voice, even though Jon could not hear through walls. Shame.

A few moments later Clary heard the very faint sound of feet brushing against her carpet.

"Didn't you know its rude to sneak up on a lady?" Clary asked the figure hovering behind her, trying to be silent. He failed.

" I didn't peg you as a lady Red. You know, with the way you growl at everything within a five mile radius." Jace chuckled, trying to be funny. Asshole.

" Listen Asshat, I don't want any shit from you. Why the hell do you keep coming back here? We don't even know each other! Why do you care?!" Clarissa didn't mean to unleash all her pent up frustration at Jace, but he was there and it was a little too late now. So much for having friends. Maybe she should just buy a cat. A cute fuzzy little thing, but what if it ran away? Maybe she should get two-

"I understand you're upset but I don't think calling me an Asshat was certifiably required. Your words hurt me. Right here." Jace points to his chest, directly above his heart. He was wearing a black shirt, matched with black jeans and black combat boots.

Did he wear any other colour?

"I'm sorry, this Simon shit has me all over the place. But you dodged my question. Why are you here?" the redhead looked at Jace, admiring every curve of his jaw, and the faint outlines of his abs behind his body sculpting shirt.

. Instead of answering Clarissa's question, Jace merely held out his hand.

" Come with me." And for some unknown reason, she trusted him.

# _LINEBREAK_ #

" I wanted to take you somewhere we could talk."

" Yes, and Pandemonium was the moist civilised place you could think of. Well done Jace, round of applause."

"You're such a Granma, you know that." Jace grumbled. That's it, she was tired of his insults and insinuations that she was no fun. She could be fun.

" Well, this Granma's getting her little ass over to the dance floor where a that very nice man there with the skull shirt will buy me a drink and get me drunk. Adios" And with that she marched off toward the dance floor. That'll prove him.

She pushed through the mass of writhing sweaty bodies and squealed when she felt a strong calloused hand grip her elbow. Then she shuddered as he whispered to her, his lips brushing her ear, sparks exploding all over her body.

"I would be honoured if you would let me have this dance Clarissa Adele Fray." Jace whispered in her ear. All sanity left her body as she slumped against his hard body.

" You'll have to get me a drink first." She replied breathily.

" Anything for the lady."

# _TWO HOURS, TEN SHOTS, TWO MARTINIS AND LOTS MORE ALCOHOL LATER_ #

"Please Jace. Please, please, please." Clary begged.

"Fine, just one dance, you can't walk straight as it is." Jace replied with his trade mark panty-dropping smirk.

The redhead grinned mysteriously. Jace was dragged across the dance floor, right in the middle of the huge body of mundanes. As soon as Jace realised he was no longer running across the floor to catch up with his Red, the woman in question had her arms wrapped around his neck and was swaying her hips to the beat of the music. Jace placed his hands on Clary's hips and pulled her close to him. He breathed her in as the music consumed them both.

 **(All rights go to Beyonce)**

 _(Turn the lights on!)_ _  
_ _Every night I rush to my bed_ _  
_ _With hopes that maybe I'll get_ _a chance to_ _see you when I_ _close_ _my eyes_ _  
_ _I'm going outta my head_ _  
_ _Lost in a fairytale_ _  
_ _Can you hold my hands and be my_ _guide_ _?_ _  
_ _Clouds filled with stars cover your skies_ _  
_ _And I hope it rains_ _  
_ _You're the perfect lullaby_ _  
_ _What kind of dream is this?_

Clary grinned as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, spinning to face him. Jace watched as she bit her lip seductively, moving her body in all the right ways. __

 _You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_ _  
_ _Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you_ _  
_ _(Turn the lights on!)_ _  
_ _Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_ _  
_ _Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be_ _true_ _  
_ _(Turn the lights on!)_ _  
_ _My guilty pleasure I ain't goin nowhere_ _  
_ _Baby, long as you're here_ _  
_ _I'll be floating on air cause you're my, you're my..._ _  
_ _You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_ _  
_ _Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you_

Jace twirled the redhead in his arms, turning her to face him and pulling her flush against him. He stared into her eyes, looking for a reason not to do what was running through his alcohol frazzled mind.

# _LINEBREAK_ #

Clary sighed and threw her head back against Jace's shoulder as he left a scorching trail of electric kisses along her neck, up her jaw and to the corner of her mouth. __

 _(Turn the lights on!)_ __

 _I mention you when I say my prayers_ _  
_ _I wrap you around all of my thoughts_ _  
_ _Boy, you're my temporary high_ _  
_ _I wish that when I wake up you're there_ _  
_ _To wrap your arms around me for real and tell me you'll stay by my side_ _  
_ _Clouds filled with stars cover the skies_ _  
_ _And I hope it rains_ _  
_ _You're the perfect lullaby_ _  
_ _What kind of dream is this?_ __

 _You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_ _  
_ _Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you_ _  
_ _(Turn the lights on!)_ _  
_ _Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_ _  
_ _Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true_ _  
_ _(Turn the lights on!)_ _  
_ _My guilty pleasure I ain't goin nowhere_ _  
_ _Baby, long as you're here_ _  
_ _I'll be floating on air cause you're my, you're my..._ _  
_ _You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_ _  
_ _Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you_

Time seemed to have frozen as their lips collided. It was soft and careful at first, like Jace was seeking for permission. Suddenly, where there was tenderness and caution- there was heat and fire. The kiss was now full of teeth and tongue, a battle of dominance at hand. __

 _(Turn the lights on!)_ _  
_ _Tattoo your name across my heart_ _  
_ _So it will remain..._ _  
_ _Not even death_ _can make_ _us part_ _  
_ _What kind of dream is this?_ __

 _You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_ _  
_ _Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you_ _  
_ _(Turn the lights on!)_ _  
_ _Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_ _  
_ _Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true_ _  
_ _(Turn the lights on!)_ _  
_ _My guilty pleasure I ain't goin nowhere_ _  
_ _Baby, long as you're here_ _  
_ _I'll be floating on air cause you're my, you're my..._ _  
_ _You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_ _  
_ _Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you_ _  
_ _Turn the lights out_

As the song finished, Clary and Jace were left a gasping pile of hot mess leaning into each other for support. They both grinned simultaneously, seemingly oblivious to the hundreds of sweat-drenched bodies around them. Just now, just them. That's all that mattered. For once in her life, Clary felt whole, and safe.

'But Valentines out there. He'll kill you if he finds out.' What if Jace got hurt?

The man who she had only known for two weeks had wormed his way into her heart and didn't seem to be leaving any time soon.

"Clary, I want this. I want us so badly, but my boss…" Jace looked pained as he pulled away from the redhead. She swallowed, they were both very drunk. None of them would remember this tomorrow, so it couldn't hurt to tell him.

"Valentine is my father. The leader of the Nephilim is my father."

# _LINEBREAK_ #

Did he hear her right? Could this be possible? Valentine only had two sons- Jon and Sebastian. There was never any mention of a daughter. She had to be lying. But then how did she know that Valentine was his boss? And the leader of the Nephilim?

Too many questions for his drunk mind. He'd deal with it in the morning. Until then, he was going to make this the best night of his and Clary's life.

# _A CAB RIDE AND THREE HOURS LATER_ #

"Jace, I think we should play 21 questions. But you have to answer all questions honestly." Oh dear. A sober Jace was a sucker for these kinds of soul destroying games, and a drunk Jace even more so. He knew the perfect questions to get right under peoples skin. And Clary was no exception.

"Sure Red. You start." He smirked and leant back into the soft cushion of the love seat he was currently sharing with Clary. She grinned like someone had told her they were going to egg an old ladies house. Evil grin.

" How big are you?" Jace almost choked on the vodka he was drinking. Did she really just ask that? Wow, a drunk Clarissa was a blunt Clarissa. Jace grinned, he was going to have fun with this.

"The exact size might shock you but I assure you Red, nothing less than seven inches" The redhead gulped. She obviously wasn't expecting that answer.

" Why did you ask that?" He was honestly curious. She had never behaved like this in all the time that Jace knew her, so he was going to take full advantage of it. Clary blushed and hid behind her long Red locks.

" When we were dancing, you got a little excited, and I knew it wasn't a pencil, so I just had to make sure. You know. That you weren't a little Richard." Huh? Never mind, Jace wanted to know more about this Redhead, and this was the perfect opportunity.

"That was your question, so now it's my turn. Why did you kiss me at the club?"

"You asked me to tell you why I still hung around even when we had finished choosing and practicing our songs, and that was your answer." Clary's jaw hung wide.

'You certainly haven't lost your touch. Good job Herondale.'

"well, thank… you for- being honest. Your turn." She nodded to him, stumbling over her words.

"Most embarrassing thing that ever happened to you?" He was desperate to learn about the mysterious creature seated beside him. Of course she blushed a beautiful shade of pink and hid behind her hair.

"When I was fifteen, I got really drunk at a party and some idiot thought it would be funny to drug my drink" a wave of anger threatened to choke Jace as he heard this sickening new development. Did something happen? He was regretting having asked this question.

Clary, seemingly oblivious to his fury continued with her tale.

" I knew my drink had been drugged, because my father had trained me to become accustomed to them and learn what to do in such situations. Like how to identify the drug by the reactions. I left to go to one of the upstairs room, knowing he'd follow. I knew I had about five minutes before I passed out, so I chose the room closest and waited thirty seconds for him to come in after me."

Smart, brave girl. Jace was extremely grateful to her father for saving Clary from a horrible fate. The anger was still there, but it was no longer consuming Jace. He could breathe steadily now and focus beyond the red haze blinding him.

" I tackled him to the ground and me, being drugged and drunk. Well, my body wouldn't cooperate, so there was some difficulty in trying to keep him down. In the fight, somehow my bra fell off- pervy little fucker- and when I smashed his head into the wall, rendering him unconscious I was breathing heavily and I couldn't focus on anything. In the end I ended up putting my bra on backwards and stumbled back to the party to get Isabelle to drive me home. Most embarrassing moment of my life."

Jace was stunned. That's obviously not what he was expecting to happen. Little Red could really hold her own. But when she said Isabelle, did she mean his sister? He'd heard stories from Isabelle about a tiny badass best friend she had, but it couldn't be Clary could it? Suddenly he realised.

The focus of his mission was to kill a spy they had been following for quite some time now. A small, but lethal person, who he had spent the better half of the month tracking. He had enlisted in the Music competition only because his target also had. Could it be? The person he had to assassinate. He had to be wrong. He was told to capture his target and torture the information out of them for Valentine. With a sharp breath it all fell into place.

His target was Clary.

 **A/N DUN DUN DUN DAAAHHHH.** **Sorry about another cliffie! But i updated early and i know this chapter was a bit naff but its needed for later on in the story. As always please review and I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Ship-It-Like-Fedex17**

 **xxx**


End file.
